Lily (Strange Christmas)
Lily is the villainess in the 2006 film "Strange Christmas" (Russian: Странное 'Рождество). She is portrayed by Ukranian actress Olga Sumskaya. Background Lily and her brothers are shown to be greedy and conniving. Lily, in particular, is shown as materialistic & snobby, exampled by her wardrobe, jewelry & furs. Summary Lily and her two brothers, Peter & George, are the children of a late millionaire. After blowing through their individual inheritances from their father, they set their sights on the inheritance of his widow, Olga. Because of Olga's plans to use the money for charitable ventures, the siblings have her committed into a mental hospital, on the grounds that her plans for the money are signs of insanity. The head doctor adimts her, at the promise of a "bonus" if they can get the inheritance. While she's committed, the three sibling interrogate Olga for the whereabouts of the securities(In her own words, Olga had the money converted into bonds & stocks & then buried the certificates). Separately, Olga gives each sibling a different location, claiming the one she talks to at the time as her "favorite". When Lily goes to her location(the insides of a model dinosaur inside of a museum, from what I presume), she finds nothing & is almost instantly arrested by a number of officers, presumably for tresspassing & vandalism. The three siblings return to the hospital, angry at Olga's runarounds. They now forcibly demand the securities. Olga retrieves them from her hiding place, inside of a stuffed animal she carried around the entire film. At that moment, Liusia, Olga's friend & a fellow patient turns out the lights. During the hysteria, Lily is accidently knocked unconscious by her brother Peter's casted arm. When the lights are restored, the securities are missing. The siblings now scour the entire hospital looking for Liusia and/or the documents. The nurse finds a charred bowl filled with burned papers in Liusia's room. As they are presumed to be the documents, George flies into a rage, physically threatening Liusia for her "actions". After George is restrained, the siblings leave the hospital, disheveled & unsuccessful, with promises of a lawsuit for the head doctor. *The securities were found to be not destroyed, but hidden from the siblings by the hospital nurse, who was privy to the plans of the siblings from the start of the film. Gallery Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 015.jpg videoplayback(0).gif Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 030.jpg Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 031.jpg Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 138.jpg Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 155.jpg Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 164.jpg Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 165.jpg Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 169.jpg Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 172.jpg Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 217.jpg videoplayback.gif videoplayback(1).gif videoplayback(3).gif Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 219.jpg videoplayback(1)(1).gif Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 235.jpg Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 242.jpg Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 248.jpg Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 256.jpg Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 271.jpg Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 274.jpg videoplayback(3)(1).gif videoplayback(3)(2).gif videoplayback(3)(3).gif videoplayback(3)(4).gif Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 279.jpg videoplayback(4).gif videoplayback(4)(1).gif videoplayback(4)(2).gif Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 281.jpg Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 288.jpg Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия 298.jpg videoplayback(6).gif vlcsnap-2018-12-29-07h27m44s566.png vlcsnap-2018-12-29-07h28m00s160.png Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия_1.gif Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия_2.gif Странное Рождество. Фильм. StarMedia. Лирическая Комедия_3.gif 20181230_161516.jpg Category:2000s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Comical Defeat Category:Conspirator Category:Crown Category:Fur Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Open Side Dress Category:Opera Gloves Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Rich Category:Snob Category:Spoiled Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Vain Category:Fate: Humiliated